My Hand is Out
by Patchie Mcauliffe
Summary: It really has nothing much to do about the book, but it does refer to some of the things said in the book. My story is about a girl who meets a guy and tests him out to be a vampire, werewolf, and a fallen angel. In the end she is devastated.
1. Fluttering Heart

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Lynnette Delaney. I am an average girl with secrets and two sides to the story. No, I don't own any barn with horses or live in a super-small town. It's not cold all the time and I am not disconnected from civilization. My parents are both alive and they aren't going anywhere. I live in a neighborhood with mostly senior citizens with limited amount of younger kids and toddlers. I know I'm not going to be finding any werewolves, vampires, or fallen angels anytime soon, and I'm fine with that. In fact, being fourteen, with my busy schedule, limited social life, and protective parents, I'm probably not going to be finding any _guys_ soon. That doesn't stop me from dreaming.

To be honest my hormones are really have been acting up. My friend Ebony Williams has been lending me these paranormal love stories my mother calls "trashy novels". But man, they are addicting. When I start reading one, I must finish the book or else I can do nothing. Though when I _finish_ I'm dissatisfied with my life and how I'll never find any excitement like in the books. I blame it all on Ebony and my mother. I never liked the crazed readers of paranormal love stories because they were in love with unrealistic characters. Now I'm eating up my own words. I could only imagine falling for a guy with a dark, mysterious, rebellious side and a soft personality inside. But before all this reading, a guy like Michael Cera's character in his movies (with a 4.0 GPA) would have been perfect.

I know I am totally boy crazy even outside of these books. I don't tell my friends anything because I know that would be stupid. I would be tormented all the time. I'm really warming up to Ebony because we get to talk about hot guys in books, and maybe soon in real life.

I wouldn't call myself an outcast or a weirdo. Truthfully I don't know what people think of me. All I know is I'm not popular, I get a 4.0 every year, I'm in eighth grade, I'm a little on the heavy side with a tall physique, I'm shy and quiet at first but underneath I will explode, I have a semi-freckled face, medium amount of horrid acne, dark brown, wavy, short hair a little past my shoulders, dark brown eyes, and my face is towards my mother's side: Asian but not _just_ Asian.

I guess I usually follow the crowd, but in my own unique way. Not making a big ruckus or breaking rules, but maybe laughing obnoxiously loud with my friends about really perverted or non-perverted things (though perverted things _really_ crack us up).

**CHAPTER ONE - FLUTTERING HEARTS**

The door rang and I rushed downstairs. My plans with Ebony thrilled me. After we saw a movie my mom would drop us off at the bookstore and we would finish our homework there. I swung the door open calmly, but when I saw her face we both jumped up and down laughing. With a huge grin on my face and in a suppressed excited tone I announced her name, "Ebony."

"Lynnette," she said just as eager. I motioned her to come inside and I saw her backpack full of unfinished homework and smiled.

"I hope you didn't start any of your homework, I don't want to be behind," I said.

Ebony gave a hearty "Ha!" and continued, "Trust me, if I did we would be doing so much more than going to the bookstore."

"What, you don't like the bookstore anymore?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh please, you know I could never betray the beautiful books to some beach," she answered, making us giggle. Whispering I warned Ebony, "Don't tell my mom I'm into these characters okay? Then she's going to think I do in real life. You can imagine what a mess that will be."

"About that… Lynnette I have to tell you—" She stopped when my mom rushed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" my mom asked.

"Ye-ahh," we both said in unison, grinning and slowly looking towards one another.

After a long awkward drive listening to Katy Perry's "California Girls", we finally made it to the movie theater. We stepped out of my mom's car and I signaled her to roll down her window.

"Yes, honey?" she said politely with an obedient mother smile. I knew I was going to owe her something later for being so nice in front of my friends. Probably doing the dishes or a long lecture on greed.

"I'll call you when the movie is over, we might get something to eat too," I notified her. She dug through her purse and brought out two twenties. And with a hint of _you better use this money wisely or else_ in her smile, she handed me the money.

"Thanks, mom," I said sincerely. Then she drove off until Ebony and I couldn't see her anymore.

"No parental guardians at the movie theater?" Ebony said perking up. I smiled back but I knew better. Two bookworm girls at a movie theater? I _knew_ we weren't going to do anything reckless.

"C'mon Ebony, let's get our tickets." I said hinting that I didn't want to miss a single preview.

Charging past the concessions we entered the movie people at our school were raving about. We sat down near the middle to watch the vampire parody movie, which we both knew was ironic, being almost in love with paranormal beings. Still, it was more a specific book they were making fun of. We didn't like the book.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?" I said referring to when my mom hurtled down the stairs cutting Ebony off.

"Lynnette, promise me you won't tell anyone." I nodded smiling inside. I was growing close enough to Ebony that I could trust her telling secrets I would never be able to tell my mother. She continued reluctantly, "I'm into guys."

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically, "I know that, we talk about Patch all the time!" Patch was a fiery fallen angel in a book we read. Ebony gave me a look saying, _not that_.

"Oh. You mean in real life?" I asked cautiously. I was getting ready to tell her that I was the same. When Ebony nodded with a _will-I-regret-this-face_ I shrieked, "Same!" Ebony then screamed softly.

"We have to continue this after," I said noticing the lights dimming. We both smiled and nodded in agreement.

When the theater grew dark and the previews started rolling, a tall boy with dark, short, messy gelled hair, a white V-neck, and a pair of Levi's rushed in and chose to sit 3 chairs away from me. Ebony nudged my shoulder and mouthed _Patch_. I chuckled and nodded my head no, but that didn't mean he didn't catch my attention.

A few times I would glance his way and evaluate him. It was the fourth time when he noticed me. My heart fluttered and I couldn't stop staring. He grinned and raised his eyebrow up in curiosity and daring me to look for a second longer.

I tore away from his hypnotic eyes and turned to whisper to Ebony, "We just exchanged looks." She sat up strait and looked over at him. _Ohh ye-ahh_ Ebony air-mouthed.

"Maybe he was looking at someone else," I said uncertain.

I didn't want to look like a fool where someone waves, but not at you, though you wave back. We scanned to our left and saw no one. I looked down at what I was wearing. A pink, ruffle top with a V in the middle. Maybe he thought it was revealing, so I pulled it up. I _was_ wearing make-up, but just mascara and foundation to hide my damaged skin. I looked down again at my shirt and saw small rolls of fat so I sucked them up. I tweaked my hair and looked back again. He was staring the whole time with a surprised smirk. I immediately looked back at the screen but from the corner of my eye I saw him get up and head out of the theater. I must have seemed too desperate. I sighed on the missed opportunity and continued watching the movie.

After three really good laughs and 10 minutes later, the boy came back in. This time he brought popcorn and two large drinks. _Damn_, I thought, _he must be expecting a girlfriend_. I slouched down a bit more in my seat, upset for getting my hopes up. This time he sat one seat away from me. My pulse quickened and a flush of heat came over me. I wondered if he had noticed he was closer.

I tried to stay as still as possible, trying to make no jittery movements. I saw his dark eyes staring me down and I couldn't settle to be creeped out or flattered. I waited for his girlfriend to walk in any moment. I decided I was getting too far ahead of myself. He could be a total jerk and all I needed was a few good looks to make me swoon. I promised myself right then to be stronger, like the girls in the romance novels. Finally he made a move and sat right next to me.

"Hey," he whispered near my ear seductively. _Strong_, I said to myself.

"Uhm, yes?" I replied innocently. Ebony instantly looked past me and gasped that he was sitting right next to me.

"I bought an extra large drink on accident, do you want to share?" he smiled suggesting me to take more than just a sip.

"I'm sorry but I don't drink with strangers." _Yes, be strong_!

"My name is Chris," his clever smirk charmed me, "Now we're not strangers." Ebony nudged me again, secretly encouraging me to take a long sip from his drink. Too bad I don't obey her.

"I'm really fine, thanks anyway," I said hoping he wouldn't chicken out. Luckily, he read my mind.

"You never told me your name. Some people would consider that rude," Chris said pressing his luck. Even though he might have inquired I was rude, which stung a bit, I wasn't going to give up on him.

"Lynnette," I said it quietly so that maybe he could hear something else. If he decided to stalk me later, he possibly wouldn't remember my real name.

"That's a pretty name, _Lynnette_," my name slid off his tongue like butter, "Who's your friend?" Chris asked genuinely curious.

"My name's Ebony," she introduced herself with ease. Probably practicing this in front of the mirror multiple times, waiting to meet her own werewolf.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ebony," he said her name so lightly I felt a pinch of jealousy.

"So since you're in this movie, I'm guessing you're the small percentage of girls who resisted vampires," He implied, hopeful. Ebony and I exchanged looks, wondering if we should lie about our passion for reading. I spoke for us, "Actually-" But he stopped me there.

"Oh no," he sighed staring at the ceiling. I began to get annoyed.

"What are you implying? Is something _wrong_ with that?" I said raising my tone, challenging him to say another comment. He accepted that challenge in a heartbeat.

"Yes."

"Oh? What?" Now I was angry, he was saying there was something wrong with _me_.

"All you want in life is to find some stupid, mysterious guy with some dark secret and a sensitive side," he took a minute to continue, creeping up near my neck, "Let me be the one to break your heart. You're never going to find _him_." Chris's breath was hot along my neck. I was a little worried we were moving to fast down the romance road, I _am _only fourteen. I tried on concentrating on staying strong… and breathing.

"I'm not obsessed," I said while Ebony almost choked, "I _know _I'm never going to find a vampire, a werewolf, or a fallen angel. Doesn't mean a girl can't read. In fact, Ebony and I are going to the bookstore after this." After I said the last sentence, I prayed to God I could take it back.

"Which one?" Chris pried playfully. Just as I was about to tell him it was none of his business, Ebony answered him faithfully.

"Borders, by the Apple store in Glen Brook, a couple miles past Hillgrove cemetary" she said probably _hoping_ he would follow.

"Ebony? A little too much information there?" I said a little agitated. I didn't like how this mysterious boy was unraveling. But that didn't mean he didn't make me nervous, he still kept his drop-dead good looks no matter what nasty comment he had in store.

"Don't worry, I won't stalk," he replied expecting to lighten my expression. Though I had a strong feeling he was lying. We had to take a break to watch the movie, and that's when I got a closer look.

He had sort of a half-half face like mine. I was guessing Korean and Caucasian especially because he had dark skin and almond, warm brown eyes. His strait-gelled hair made him look rebellious, especially with that dangerous look on his face. He seemed tall, about 5'11 and looked much more mature than most of the boys at my age. My heart sank a bit, knowing if he was older there was no chance _at all_ for us to ever… Did I really want to finish that?

Finally the longest, most stressful hour of my life had finally past. I remembered how I said I wanted to get something to eat after, but now I just wanted to get out of here quick.

"C'mon Ebony," I said grabbing her hand trying to get past Chris. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just the possibility of actually liking a guy I could never get was depressing. Plus, I didn't want to get shot down by another one of his insensitive opinions.

"So off to the bookstore?" Chris said smirking. I shot Ebony a dirty look saying, _look what you've done now_. She shrugged showing it was out of her hands now. I didn't know she was planning to make it worse.

"Actually, we're going to get something to eat around here," Ebony said with a hint of an invitation.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked with his smoldering face.

"I changed my mind, Ebony, I think we should do something else." I tried to make it impossible for him to come.

"Like what?" she said in a really dumb-on-purpose tone. I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let this go, and I didn't want to argue any further.

"Never mind, where do you want to eat?" I gave up and Chris was chuckling.


	2. Fitting Salads

**CHAPTER TWO - FITTING SALADS**

We had settled on a small sandwich shop with no people inside. I liked the idea that I could make a scene without concerned customers staring at me, in case anything went wrong. With Chris around I didn't feel hungry. My stomach was too full with butterflies and I wondered how Ebony could feel so free to do anything. I was finding out that _I_ was weaker than her.

I had remembered from a fallen angel story that the guy loved girls who were intelligent, attractive, and vulnerable. I knew I was intelligent, I didn't find myself too attractive, and I honestly didn't know if I was vulnerable or not. I guess we would find out soon. I also didn't know if I wanted him to like me or not. It would be flattering to find out he did, but what to do with that was blurry.

After a couple of minutes at looking at the menu, Chris broke the silence, "So what are you ladies having?" I laughed inside when he said 'ladies', no guy said 'ladies'.

"I'm going to have the French dip," Ebony said a second too fast.

"And you, _Lynnette_?" he asked me making my heart skip a beat.

"Chicken Caesar salad," I replied wondering how he would react. He chuckled.

"At a sandwich shop? A salad? You crack me up," Chris laughed, his voice becoming increasingly louder.

"I'm trying to stay fit," I said trying to explain and stop his charming laugh. It worked and he looked concerned.

"Stay fit?" Chris asked sincerely confused. I rolled my eyes because I didn't want to talk about my disappointing weight. I didn't know how to continue, or start. Luckily, Ebony caught my drift, and changed the subject.

"So where do you go to school?" she asked. I perked up a bit, hoping he wouldn't say—

"Hillgrove High School,"

We both looked down at our hands. He became interested and asked, "What high school do you girls go to?"

We glanced slowly at each other and soon began laughing hysterically. Though some place deep inside me, I was upset he thought we were in high school. If he found out we were not in high school, his view of us would probably change fast.

"Hillgrove Spring Middle," I finally replied. His mouth twitched and his brow furrowed a bit, but his expression still showed interest.

"So you're what, fourteen years old?" Chris asked becoming aware we might be too young.

"Yeah, I am. Ebony's turning fourteen in September," I said slowly discovering he _could_ be a senior, "You?" This was it. After I found out I knew I would be devastated.

"Fifteen, but soon to be fifteen and a half," Chris responded. _Even better, why be fifteen when you can say I'm almost sixteen_, I thought.

"And a half? Sounds like you're more like five," I declared trying to make it change back to fifteen.

"At fifteen _and a half_," he said calmly, "I get my driver's permit." He gave a daring smirk while his eyebrow lifted. I blushed and looked down at the table. _Wow, he's soon to drive? This can only mean DANGER_. I tried to remember to stay strong. _No more blushing from here on out_. I wondered when his birthday was. His birthday must have past this year. At least he's not turning _sixteen_ this year.

After the young girl came to take our order, I asked Ebony to come to the bathroom with me. I knew she could have said no, but being my friend she finally let me have mercy. I squeezed her hand and stormed to the restroom. I slammed open the door attempting to show her I wasn't content.

"Ebony?" I said irritated, but all she did was grin.

"Yes, Lynnette?" she responded, still smiling.

"What are you doing? He's too old—"

"For what Lynnette? What do you think _I'm _doing? What are _you_ doing?" Ebony countered beaming.

"Please stop. You know exactly what. I really think we've gone to far. Think of our moms… And dads? Mine would be furious!"

"If, _just if_, we did anything stupid."

"And this _is_ stupid!"

"Look Lynnette, he's just a friend." Ebony tried. I took a minute to catch my breath and roll my eyes at her. He was becoming more than "just a friend".

"We both know what might happen. Are you willing to take that chance?" I said bravely expecting she wouldn't say yes. Ebony sighed and gave in.

"No. But that doesn't mean we can't hang out with him a little," she suggested meekly, losing her winning power of strength. I sighed. I wanted to know him a little bit more too. But I didn't want to get in too deep, too young. I had just found out I wasn't as vulnerable as I may have thought before.

"We'll finish lunch and that will be the end of that," I proposed. She nodded her head, but we both knew it _wouldn't_ be the end of him. We told him where we were going to be after, and he could come too. But some small thought inside of me hoped he would.

We cautiously made our way out of the restroom pretending nothing important had happened. When I looked at our table the waitress was sitting in my seat and laughing with Chris. She seemed genuinely interested in everything he was saying. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he had the same look. There was that taste of jealousy again. The waitress saw us coming and gracefully stood up, as if she did nothing wrong.

Ebony and I sat back down and I dared myself to say it, probably because I was so mad he would betray me like that, "We decided we're not going to the bookstore anymore," I said pitchy. Ebony shot me a look. Though I continued, "Ebony and I are going to the library instead." She kicked me under the table. Chris started to chuckle.

"I can tell you're lying Lynnette," He said still laughing. In a way I was offended, even though I knew _I_ was the one doing the immoral thing.

"No, we're going to the library whether you like it or not," I persisted.

He finally stopped laughing and replied, "Fine." I wondered if he actually bought it, but I didn't want to push it any further.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," Ebony said. I glared at her but then I noticed she was serious. Chris laughed again.

"Did you not just go a minute ago?" He stopped to look at me to give me a seducing curious look, "Were you girls—"

"Eww, no we weren't!" I answered to quickly. Chris gave me a confused look, but then started snickering.

"I was about to say talking, what were you thinking?" My mouth almost dropped open. But then I remembered. _Strong._ Yet, nothing came out. Ebony started walking away.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" Chris whispered, leaning in across the table. It was getting hard to breath whenever he came close. In the corner of my eye I saw the waitress give me the stink eye.

"No, I'm not. I just thought—"

"Ha, ha. It's fine. I was just joking with you," He replied sincerely leaning back in his chair. Every time he said something nasty to me, I felt as though I should pull away and be aggravated at him. In some strange way, I felt Chris draw me closer.

Out of nowhere he asked, "So what kind of grades do you get in school?" Immediately after he had asked that, I thought of the fallen angel book. _Intelligent, attractive, and vulnerable_. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to put myself out for sale. I just told myself to stay strong and not lie.

"I get 4.0 every year," I bragged. He gave a surprised but satisfied look after I replied. I imagined him mentally checking 'intelligence' off in his mind, "What about you?" I asked honestly interested.

"Same," He smirked. I think I had checked something off in my brain too, "Why do you want to know?" Chris continued while I took a sip of water, "Are you going to introduce me to your parents?" I almost spit out my water. The idea of it was disturbing.

"Hardly," I replied, "Why do you want to know?" Chris looked down at his water and rung his finger in circles around the edge, "Just wondering…" We sat there silent for ten seconds until he came back into the world, with a more sincere face.

In soft words he asked, "Really answer this okay?" Chris looked worried so I nodded my head slowly, "Why do you want to stay… 'Fit'?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. _Is this a joke?_

"Why are you hanging out with me?" I became frustrated.

He countered quickly almost yelling, "Because you don't need to stay fit!" I was shocked at what he had said and saw Ebony slip back into the restroom. I sighed irritated. He got up and walked across the table and sat down in Ebony's seat.

He came up to my ear and hummed, "Look Lynnette. You're perfect," My heart fluttered and I wanted to look at his face but I didn't want to touch anywhere near his face.

He continued, "Most girls strive to be pretty and all they care about are looks. Listen to me. I am attracted to you just the way you are." _Attracted? He found me attractive?_

I tried to digest it all and I remembered to stay strong, but my face didn't get the memo and I blushed. He backed away and I instantly missed his breath near my face. I pulled myself together after a few seconds.

"Aren't you coming on a little strong for a girl you just met?" I meant to say it at the time, but now I just wanted to take it back. It just showed I _knew_ he was after me, and now he knew I knew.

"I guess I'm just like that," He puffed out a small chuckle and went back to his seat. Finally Ebony found it safe to come out. I knew he just checked off 'attractive' in his mind. Now I was just waiting for him to bring up the last item on the list. Ebony plumped down in her chair. The waitress came over with our plates and set them down on the table. She didn't forget to wink at Chris. Neither did he. I rolled my eyes at his selfishness and how he lied, saying he was attracted to me.

"God, is that waitress annoying or what?" I was surprised to look up and see Chris speaking with a disgusted look on his face. Someone slapped me inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Ebony asked leaning in for weekend gossip.

"Did you hear her laugh? It was like she was pleading me to buy her a soda or something. People like that make me want to gag," he said strongly.

"How do you know she was," she paused searching for the right words, "'expressing' those thoughts to you?" Ebony responded. I swear Chris could tell she wasn't the only one interested.

"I was born with it I guess," He paused waiting for a reaction. We both blinked. When he didn't say anything more, I could feel my heart pounding. _Does he know what I'm thinking? What should I be thinking about right now?_ I furrowed my brow, attempting to mask my emotions.

He gave a hearty laugh and continued, "Actually, my dad signed me up for this psychology summer class last year. Followed up by some phony mind-reading class. I guess he doesn't want anyone lying to me." I gulped and Ebony drank her water carefully.

He snickered again, "Don't worry I'm not usually accurate." Ebony lightened up but I could tell he only said it to get us comfortable again.

"When I get my car in a couple months, maybe I can show you a couple of places," he said casually. I looked up at him like he was crazy.

Ebony giggled and whispered to me, "Yeah, like the back of his car." I wanted to laugh, but Chris was starting to scare me. He stared at me for over five seconds and I felt uncomfortable.

"I don't think we'll be seeing you in a couple of months," I countered. He gave a dashing smile and replied, "Why not?"

"Because we met today, and that's it. So we know each other's names and we talked. But that's_ just it_," I said strongly. Chris didn't buy it at all.


	3. Secret Tutoring

**CHAPTER THREE - SECRET TUTORING**

I skimmed though my contacts on my phone and stopped at my mom's face. Right outside the sandwich shop, Ebony, Chris, and I stood.

"Hey mom can you pick us up?" I tapped my foot, "Yeah, we'll be there. Okay bye." I hung up and tugged on Ebony. She didn't budge.

"C'mon Ebony, we have to go," I said anxiously. Then I whispered, "We don't want my mom seeing a _guy_ with us." She nodded her head but she still didn't walk, "Okay Ebony, what's wrong with you?" I followed her line of sight to Chris on his phone. He turned around and smiled inquisitively at me. He turned back around to finish talking.

"I was just waiting until he said he got a ride," Ebony finally replied. My heart almost pounded so hard it my have broke through my chest.

"_No_, Ebony. No matter what, my mom is not seeing that boy." She looked at me as if I had offended her.

"That boy?" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant _Chris_, okay?" I sighed.

"Lynnette, I think he likes you," Ebony looked at me concerned, waiting for how I would react.

"Really, I didn't notice _at all_," I replied sarcastically. I tugged on her again but still no movement.

"I think it's the other type of like. I mean—"

"Don't you _dare_ say what I think you were about the say," I stopped to glance over at him. He was still chatting on the phone. I continued, "We just met, and most of the time he was making fun of everything I said."

"Lust at first sight. Hate at first, _love_ in the end."

"I'm only fourteen, love doesn't come that fast."

"Then how come he said you were perfect?" She stared into my eyes. I had to think about it for a while and I couldn't come up with a reasonable idea, other than…

"He just wants to get into my pants Ebony," I said smiling. She stared at me seriously for a second, but we broke out laughing uncontrollably.

After the laughter died down, Chris came over and announced he got a ride. I knew we were going to still be seeing him later toady, even though I told him we were going to the library. If he could read lies, he could read that one. We said bye and I ultimately got Ebony to run to the front of the theater with me. I saw from when we turned the corner, he gave me a wink but I ignored him. _Good, _I thought, _be strong_.

After a long discussion about the movie with my mother we made it to the bookstore. I became jittery knowing Chris would probably be there looking for me. I mean us. I tried getting out of the car fast because thinking my mom was so close to him made me nervous and aware this day was going to be over. Soon, after she gave me another twenty, she drove off across the street to the makeup store.

Ebony took my hand for a second to squeeze it. I first smiled at her, but then I remembered I was supposed to be strong and my smile faded into a serious eye roll. We marched through the doors into the bookstore. The smell of new pages and coffee filled the air, and I loved it.

We immediately hit the young adult section to look for more interesting love stories. I remembered in the car my mom said not to buy any books, but she did hand me money. Maybe she was giving me a sign. Being the mom she is, she probably wanted me to go to the academics section. So I tore away from the young adults section and told Ebony I would be back.

I looked for English and Algebra books for eighth grade. There were so many I knew I was going to be here a while. Just then a dark figure entered the aisle. I looked over and there he was, Chris. He took out a geometry book and started skimming through it, then he saw me. He grinned, shut the book closed, and swung it under his arm slowly approaching me.

I froze with the book still in my hand. I noticed his lean muscles and his bright teeth coming closer and I closed my book.

"Hey Lynnette, forget me yet?" Chris said playfully.

"How could I forget?" I said not thinking carefully. How could I be strong when he's so close. How did I do it before? He chuckled realizing I didn't mean to say it so compassionately. I continued to cover up, "I mean, you almost criticized me the whole day."

"So why aren't you in the young adults section with Ebony?"

"Why are you at this bookstore?"

"I needed books. Now your turn." He said smoothly. I contemplated about lying, but I knew he would get suspicious.

"I want to get ahead in Algebra and English," I said reluctantly. His face told me he was thinking about what I had just said, "What?" I asked.

"Well, me being a year older, I have already done all of Algebra, Geometry, and English. I had a tutor. Maybe you should too."

"Great suggestion, I'll go to tell my mom," I said halfheartedly, "It just might cost too much money."

"You could just ask someone you know," Chris's eyebrow lifted and he drew in closer to me, "Someone who is willing."

"I'd rather pay actually," _Stay strong!_ He took a step closer to me his hand creeping up my arm. I shivered while a wave of heat came over me.

"Do you like what I'm doing?" He said seducing me. I closed my eyes when his hand brushed over my neck. He pulled back my hair and his mint aroma filled the air around me. Chris's lips came close to my neck and his hot breath chilled me. _What are you letting him do to you? Stay strong!_ I pulled away from his soft grip and I took my thick paperback book and slapped him in the chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" I softly yelled, "I'm thirteen and you're older than me. You don't even _know_ me. What you were trying to do is totally wrong!" His face didn't show one slight concern.

"But you liked it," Chris said still grinning. I had to take a moment to reply back but he started first, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm _technically_ your age." I gave him a confused and irritated look that told him if he was lying he better give it up now.

"I'm not teasing. I was born in Korea," _I knew he was Korean!_ He continued while I made my mental note, "In Korea when a baby is born you're considered one. My dad convinced my mom to move to America with him, but my age never changed." As ridiculous as the story may have sounded, I believe every word. Because looking into those smoldering auburn eyes, I knew he wasn't lying.

"Oh," was all I could say and Chris seemed fine with that. I shortly remembered he tried to allure me, cornered to a bookshelf. I guess he could have checked off vulnerable mentally. I mean, I didn't stop him when his hand slid up my arm, but I didn't let him kiss me.

"I think you should really consider me as a tutor, Lynnette. I get strait A's every year. You can even ask my mom." As weird as it may seem, it felt strange he had a mother. How would she feel if she saw him messing with girls at the bookstore?

"Well _I_ really think you should stay away from me after what you've just done."

"I didn't _do_ anything. Anyways, it's not like you'd tell your mom." Chris was right. I would _never_ tell my mom a boy seduced me in the bookstore. She'd probably hunt him down and embarrass me. No knowing what my dad would do. He does have multiple guns.

"Are you going to stalk me?" I asked honestly worried. Chris's smiled told it all. He knew where I went to middle school and he knew one of my boy crazy friends. Chris could find me by tomorrow.

"What will it take to keep you away?" I said almost willing to give him anything. Well, almost anything.

"Let me tutor you." Chris smiled, probably laughing inside. The sight of him actually meeting my parents scared me.

"No way." I said quickly.

"Fine, let me kiss you right here," He stepped close to me, "Right now." I stepped back again. I wasn't falling for any of his tricks.

"That's not happening." I replied feeling my heart pump faster.

"Not for long," Chris murmured under his breath.

"Ugh, you make me sick!" I snapped at him turning to walk away. He grabbed my by the wrist, turning me back.

"Choose one, or I'm seeing you after school tomorrow." He said with a little frustration. _Guess I'm not as vulnerable as he thought_. I held my breath and thought. _I'm way to busy after school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday_. I let go of my breath.

"For tutoring, do you come everyday?"

"At least 3 days a week," Chris said smiling and letting go of his grip. I exhaled gradually.

"Fine. Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. But, at the library. Be aware that I'm also telling my mom and dad that I'm meeting friends. Some of the time Ebony will come too"

"Only one out of the three days she can come. I want to spend some time with you alone," he grinned back at me, showing his white teeth, "You know, so we can concentrate on _studying_."

I wanted to leave then, but he pulled out two books and I couldn't help but wait. Chris handed me the books slipping the one I had away from my hand and back into the shelf.

"I worked with these pretty well, you will too." Chris explained. I shyly smiled blushing my way out aisle.


	4. Confrontation and Coffee

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I walked towards the young adults section with the two books Chris gave me. I turned around to make sure he wasn't following me. There was no sign of him. Ebony was still there skimming the pages of random books evaluating them in five seconds. Most of them she put back.

"Find anything good?" Ebony asked casually. Then she gave me a devious look, "Like Chris?" I sighed knowing there was no way getting around this.

"Yes." I replied back unenthusiastically. Her eyes popped.

"Where?"

"The academics section." Ebony gave me a confused look, but didn't give my words much thought.

"Strange… Is he still here?"

"I don't think so. After he… Never mind."

"What?" It's like she _knew_ I was hiding something.

"I don't know where to begin." I sighed. She gave me an irritated and anxious look. I continued not daring to look at her face, "He… tried to kiss me."

Ebony let out a short scream. People in the aisle stared. Thank god it wasn't a library.

"And… Was this your first kiss? Was he… _good_?"

"Ebony! I didn't kiss him." I half yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"A missed opportunity on your part, Lynnette. It could have been romantic if you weren't so wound up." I shot her back a heated look.

"If I weren't so '_wound up_' my mom would kill me and never let me out of sight," I defended myself strongly. Ebony chose not to talk after that.

"Ebony, are you busy Wednesday?" I approached the question calmly.

"No, I have swimming practice from four to six. Why?" Ebony asked me still flipping through the pages of random books.

"Because I have a study… _thing_ with Chris." I tried to avoid the word date. It _wasn't_ a date. She instantly closed the book and became interested.

"You what?"

"It was part of the deal. He either got to kiss me here or tutor me until the end of the year."

"You're smart Lynnette. You chose the right one." In this case, her right was my wrong.

"Why?" I asked getting worried.

"You know, get to know him first," Ebony started explaining making flowing hand movements. Suddenly she clapped her hands, "BAM! Then you fall in love, have your first kiss, and find out he's a fallen angel." Ebony started cracking up, but I didn't. I knew most of the things she said, she _really_ believed in.

"Do you think he's still here?" My heart started thumping. I rather get it over with, 'right here, right now'.

"Look, Lynnette. I was just kidding. You'll probably end up being friends." Ebony said honestly, "Then when you turn seventeen you and Chris will find a spark of love and act upon it."

"I rather have it happen later when my mom can't murder me for a kiss." I shrugged. Now to get in some real book time.

Ten minutes later we found the perfect books we could settle with. We found a table near the coffee shop and relaxed on their cozy chairs. A thought came to mind when I started reading.

"Hey, Ebony?"

"Yeah?" she replied not daring to look up from her book.

"Do you like any guys from school?" I said slowly, making sure she could process every word. I also said it cautiously so I wouldn't say Chris in the question. He was all that was on my mind.

She looked up and smiled at me, "I did."

"Who?"

"Ethan Hollow." _How predictable_, I thought. She had been following him quietly for the past year. Ebony probably thought no one could notice, but I did. Ebony would suggest taking the same route as Ethan, even though her class was halfway around the school than his. But I decided to act surprised.

"Wow, really?" I replied enthusiastically. She nodded like it was no one's business. I recalled she said 'did' and assumed there was a new guy, "You don't like him anymore though?"

"I would trade him in for Chris any day." I laughed sarcastically to her response.

"I think he's a little too—" then I had remembered he was technically our age. I didn't continue because that would give me less reasons to _not_ be with him. I substituted 'old' with, "—rebellious."

"I like them that way." We both laughed together until she replied, "So whom _did_ you like?"

"What, after Chris I can't like anyone else?" I replied and she gasped.

"You still like someone?" Ebony responded devastated.

"Ye-ahh."

"O-M-G! Who?" She asked, intentionally wanting to sound stupid. I chuckled and answered her.

"Allen Gardener." Ebony didn't have to say anything else when she reacted with that baffled look on her face, but she did anyway.

"Really?" she asked implying there was something wrong with my choice.

"Spill."

"Well for starters he's boisterous, moody, and sort of… dense."

"Dense?" I was offended by her word choice, "He is _not_ dense." I thought for a little bit and decided to change my sentence, "He's dense in _some_ areas. But most of the time he's clever and witty. Plus he's pretty cute and shares a lot of the same political view points as me." I looked at Ebony watching her every twitch and movement trying to decipher her thoughts.

"He _is_ pretty cute." We giggled together until I saw Chris emerging from out of the aisles. Goosebumps ran across my skin and something tickled at the back of my throat. I really needed some time away from him and he wasn't going to let me have half an hour. He slid a chair from an empty table and scooted up to ours. Chris sat back in his chair lazily and brushed his hair lightly.

"Hope you weren't talking about me too much," he said confidently.

"Actually we were talking about Lynnette's crush." Ebony countered. I saw Chris give a concerned look for a millisecond. He finished his look of with a smirk, evaporating his face of any distress.

"So, what is he like?" Chris asked still leaning back in his chair. He seemed amused, probably because he knew I would try to defend him Allen the way if I gave too many details.

"He's _nothing_ like you." I said beaming with intelligence.

"Actually," Ebony sliced in, "Allen is _a lot_ like you," she said staring into Chris's eyes.

"Oh?" He replied wanting more details.

She continued, "Handsome, clever, dark, and talkative. But he's definitely not as smart as you Chris." I rolled my eyes after I saw Chris bask in his glory.

"So you like my type of guys?" He said towards me.

"I don't _have _a type." I snapped harshly. Chris chuckled leaning in toward the table.

"Oh, you have a type Lynnette, and I'm your perfect match."

"I doubt that," I said trying to pay attention to what I said next, "If you were my match, how come I'm not attracted to you?"

He laughed so hard I swore everyone within ten feet of us glared at us.

"You _are_ attracted to me," Chris answered back coolly. I gazed into his eyes knowing he was right. I wanted to say he was wrong and he could never make me feel anything for him, but that would be my biggest lie yet.

"I have to get something to drink. I'll be back." I said

I needed some time to catch my breath and clear my head. Plus it would give time for Ebony to get closer to her 'crush'. Maybe when I came back, he would have totally have forgotten about me and cancel tutoring to trade in time for Ebony. But I knew I didn't want that. In fact, I knew I wanted to see him every day, just so I got to see his perfect face and his seductive and playful smile.

"I'll be here," He affirmed irresistibly.


	5. Line Dancing

I stood in line for only a few seconds until someone came behind me. I casually skimmed the faces in line before I came to the person after me. My pulse quickened in intensity when I saw his face. The black swooped hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a green shirt was all I had to see to know it was him and I swiftly turned back around. Allen Gardener was behind me and I didn't know whether to say hi and get rejected because he didn't know me, or ignore him. I chose the second one to avoid embarrassment. The silence didn't stand long though.

"Hey… Lynnette? Is that you?" Allen's melodic voice drifted through the air. At first I thought I was imagining things until I felt his hand upon my shoulder. I turned around to look at him and he was smiling.

"Oh! Hi Allen. What are you doing at the bookstore?" I asked sincerely. What would a guy like him be doing at a bookstore. Allen wouldn't come here just to check out a new novel.

"My friends and I have to get the Anne Frank story for English," Allen explained.

"Oh yeah," I replied while mentally noting to buy that book myself. I noticed he had a book in his hand, "Moby Dick? You haven't read it?"

"No, have you?"

I looked down shamefully, "No."

"Let me tell you, I skimmed some of it and it's not what it says on the cover. It's about some whale." I giggled softly. Things like that just make my day.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I reminded him. I thought it was stupid that I had given him a life lesson when we were having small talk. I really hated myself for that. In the corner of my eye I saw Chris staring me down. He whispered something to Ebony pointing at Allen. She snickered and I saw her say, "Lynnette's crush, Allen." He gave him a swollen look. Then Chris noticed I was looking at him, so did Allen.

"Who's that guy over there?" He asked curiously.

I replied briskly, "No one."

"Then why are you staring at him?"

"I'm staring?" I asked concerned. Was I staring? Was it obvious I had _feelings_ for him?

Chris laughed, "Yeah, you kind of are."

"Oh. Well, he's just Ebony's crush." I responded. Allen looked surprised.

"You and that guy aren't… dating?" He asked suspecting to uncover the truth. I glanced over at Chris and a disgusted look smudged my face.

"I would never go out with a guy like that," I continued unenthusiastically, "I can't even date yet." I looked at Allen for his response and he just quietly chuckled.

"That's too bad."

"I guess… Why?" I glanced at him hoping he wouldn't say anything that would make me hate my mom.

"I would've asked you out, if I had the chance." My heart stopped pounding. Was he pulling a prank on me with his friends? Why does he like me? He's probably just kidding or being sarcastic. But the look in his blue eyes proved otherwise. Now I hate my mom.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Next!" the guy behind the coffee shop counter yelled. I didn't want to get any drink. All I wanted to do was stare into his mystical eyes and try to figure out what he was thinking. I quickly got out of line and while I walked away Allen gave a confused look and smelled his shirt. I giggled, but that didn't stop the constant beating of my heart.


	6. An Awkward Finish

**CHAPTER SIX**

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw my dad's face on the screen. I rolled my eyes but answered reluctantly. I was not in the mood to talk to my dad while there were so many boys around. I stepped outside for some cool, misty air while he told me he was coming in ten minutes. I hung up and exhaled slowly. I sat down on the soggy table not caring if I got wet or not. This day was almost a disaster. Juggling these boys was a nightmare and I was beginning to miss the days of "icky boys". I think the hardest part were my parents. They will not go along with my plans smoothly and I'm actually considering to start praying before I go to bed.

I felt a warm hand set on my shoulder and I shuddered softly. I looked up to see a tender smile upon Allen Gardener's face. Even though I was tired and miserable, his touch seemed to make me happy.

"I brought you some hot cocoa. I knew you wouldn't want to stand in line for nothing. Plus, it's cold out here," Allen explained handing out the cup full of chocolate drizzled marshmallows and whipped crème.

"Sorry I stormed out of line. I'm not mad or anything," I replied calmly even though my heart beat a thousand times per minute whenever he was near.

"Hey, it's fine. We have these moments sometimes when we just have to get away…" Allen replied staring off into space. I wondered why we was being so nice to me. Why was he interested in me? There must have been a reason.

I looked into his eyes to get his full attention "Allen, this is a personal question, but—are you gay?" He looked back into my eyes mystified. Allen suddenly burst out laughing so loud I almost dropped my hot cocoa.

"Did you not here me inside? I said I would have asked you out… That is if you were available." I blushed, ducking my head into my chest, "Why would I say that and be gay at the same time?" He continued laughing and I caught his contagious disease and began giggling too.

"Now really," Allen asked, calming down, "Do I seriously dress gay?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"You dress very straight." I hadn't even know why I had asked it, but I guess I just wanted to rule it out. There must have been another reason.

"I'm curious, why did you want to know?" Allen probed skeptically. I was startled by his question because I thought we were over it. I really didn't think telling him the truth would be helpful for this moment, but it was better than hiding my feelings.

"Well, there had to be some reason you suddenly started… liking me," I replied warily. It sounded ridiculous out loud. My stomach fluttered. What if he didn't like me? What if it was a joke?

"I mean, I've always had a _thing_ for you. You seemed strong and intelligent. But on the spectrum of girlfriends my friends would expect me to pick. Lynnette, you would be one of the last." The last few words pretty much shot me in the heart. He seemed so cold right then. His face revealed no emotion and he didn't bother fixing his phrase. Allen was only trying to look into my eyes, but I wouldn't let him. I thought I was about to cry. My eyes were getting dry from not blinking and a wind blew my wavy hair into my face.

I finally replied trying not to break down and cry, "Look, I understand you need approval from your friends. I just don't understand why you're telling me now."

"Well, they aren't here right now."

"Technically, they are," I countered aiming to make a point. He shrugged and it appeared my negativity had drowned him. All he wanted to do was find safe ground.

Allen stood up from his chair and had a solemn face, "I have to go. They're probably looking for me."

I nodded and tipped up my hot cocoa, "Thanks for the hot chocolate." He gave back a grim smile and walked back in. I couldn't help but face-palm myself with my free hand.

I headed back into Borders after I had slurped up all of my hot cocoa and had saw Chris was gone. I was comforted he had left, so I wouldn't have to deal with my dad seeing a boy sitting with me. I threw away my empty cup and took Ebony's hand and picked up my bag of books. I didn't say a word to her until we got outside in front of the bookstore. Ebony shot me a devilish look and I had to say something.

"Nothing happened," I said defending myself.

"_Something _happened," Ebony contradicted still smiling.

"Allen said he liked me but he needed his friends 'okay'. Then he left, alright?"

"So he's going to ask them?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not." To be honest, she could be right. I mean, Allen didn't really say anything. Though, it wasn't likely he was going to do that and risk all of his friends for a girl. Especially since that girl was me. I tried to change the depressing subject to something more pleasant, "So why did Chris leave?"

Ebony puffed out a pissed off sigh, "He's not interested in me. All he was asking me was, 'What does Lynnette usually do after school?' and, 'Do you think she's interested in me?' I got tired of it and sent him away. I'm _so_ over him."

"You didn't tell him anything right?"

"Why would I? I already know he's a stalker, I wouldn't want you to be raped or something." She replied faithfully. I shuddered at the thought and remembered I was seeing him this Wednesday.

"Oh my gosh, Ebony? Can you cover me? I have to tell my parents I'm going to the library with you on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday every week until the end of the year. They wouldn't let me go with a guy. Please?"

She gawked, "You didn't tell me it was three days out of the week! Can I come on Friday?"

"Yes, yes. That's fine," I affirmed rushed. I saw my dad's car pulling ahead, "But can you cover? I mean they'll call your parents and everything."

"Yeah, yeah of course! I lie to them all the time," Ebony answered casually. I smiled and rolled my eyes, _Of course_.

My dad rolled up and we scurried into the car. I think since my dad was sensitive leaving me alone with a friend, I would bring up the library subject with mom. We dropped off Ebony and I prepared for a homework filled night. Since there were so many distractions, I didn't get to do any.

There is something about retelling your day to protective parents that was really annoying. I said thanks to my mom and dad for letting me go and limped up the stair sleepily and slammed my door closed. I landed on my bed and was too tired to do anything else. I pulled up my bed cover and decided homework would have to wait for tomorrow.


	7. Mundane World

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I woke up to Monday at 6:30 and went strait to my desk. I started my unfinished homework yawning and finishing it just in time for school. Dad drove me after I said my good bye to Mom. I didn't want to even look at my dad. He might have discovered something about yesterday by just looking into my thought-fogged eyes.

School was a blur. Ebony could only talk about Chris and Allen to the rest of my friends. I didn't speak much, but I could act well. I sneaked in a few glances at Allen and only shared three seconds of pure eye contact. Then I was shoved back into my mundane school day. Last period was Science and Allen was in my class. Even though I adored gazing at his handsome face, at this proximity, it was risky.

Ebony and I had all our classes together and I think that was another reason we were beginning to get so close. We were lab partners and today we had to write our final lab report. Since it was getting near the end of the year, this report had to be our best. Mr. Calvin, like always, was picking on people who weren't doing the experiment right.

"Allen! What are we supposed to write for the directions. When we 'put in' the red dye, what could you replace with a more precise word?" Mr. Calvin called out. I couldn't help to look over at Allen. He looked fatigued and lazy, his eyes were droopy and his hair was tousled.

"I don't know," was Allen's immediate answer. I could see Ebony smiling behind me. She was right; he _was_ dull in academic areas.

"Oh c'mon! Can't you think of something? Any action verb that can describe 'putting in'?"

"No," He said beginning to have an agitated tone. I couldn't look at this torture anymore. Watching him fail just showed my distaste for choosing guys. Suddenly the bell rang and stress surged out of my pours. I remembered I had a singing lesson right after school. I stormed out of the classroom, ditching Ebony behind. I didn't need to hear her, "I told you so" speech. It was a shame she caught up to me.

"Lynnette! God, you're fast!" Ebony half-yelled while walking beyond her normal pace. Her long reddish-brown hair flowed through the air behind her.

"I just don't want to hear it right now," I told her immediately.

"Fine," she responded, partly expecting my reply. Ebony opened up her phone and started thumbing buttons. Seconds later I got a text.

Knowing she had just texted what she wanted to tell me I said, "C'mon Ebony! Look, you were right, I was wrong, okay?"

"But it's not okay because I know you still like him! Whatever I say you'll push it aside like you always do. I can't stop you from liking him no matter what, right?"

I stopped pacing to look at her face, telling her a serious question was coming up, "If you know that, why do keep telling me things I don't want to hear?"

"Hope." Ebony shrugged slightly and gave a sheepish smile.

"Your hopes are ludicrous. I have to go, I'll call you later!" I called to her running off pass the parking lot. Ebony just rolled her eyes and yelled back, "If it's not about a guy, I won't answer!"

I giggled running to my singing lesson across the street.

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Moynihan welcomed me with a warm smile like she always does. I stepped inside awkwardly and shuffled over to the piano. She started me off with a humming exercise. Next she gave me a new diction technique.

"Say, 'Fallen crisps' in the scale," Mrs. Moynihan directed me. I started off slowly, soon I was beginning to build up my confidence until my mind wandered to Wednesday. And, what about Allen? Were we okay, or still awkward? Did Chris speak to Allen? Soon I was singing, "Allen, Chris. Allen, Chris." I face-palmed my forehead and quickly corrected myself telling Mrs. Moynihan it was nothing.

The next day was the just the same, but with more butterflies for tomorrow. Allen didn't show up for school but I acted like I didn't notice. Ebony tortured me by asking what I was going to do with Chris in the library. We both knew it was going to be more than just "tutoring". After school I went home and finished my homework frantically and headed out to take care of my neighbor's baby cousin.

If it weren't for my fast reflexes, the baby would have probably been in the ER by the end of the day. My mind wandered to tomorrow and I couldn't stand the aching in my stomach. I hobbled home, greeted my parents. But went straight up to my room. I collapsed on my bed and I noticed my heart was thumping just by thinking of Chris's dark brown eyes, his muscular arms, and the magical smirk that always made me want to faint. I was falling under his spell fast, and the more I tried to resist the more he yanked me in.


	8. Fandango in the Library

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next school day I asked Ebony if she was still covering me. Her face showed an obvious yes. Classes didn't seem important, and that worried me. How am I supposed to pass if all I can think about is him. _I should just ditch. But he would just come find and humiliate me_. It was as if I was there at school, I knew what was going on, but my mind was somewhere else. It was in "Chris-land", and my mind _loved_ it there. Allen wasn't at school again, but I didn't worry. It was like him to miss school for a week or so.

Finally it was the end of school. Ebony found me at the lunch tables and I sat on the bench to call my dad. He answered and I reminded him I was "going to the library with Ebony". I made her talk into the phone and say her parents were aware. This was one of the most riskiest things I had ever done, and most definitely the scariest. I hung up the phone three times and turned it off because I wanted to make sure no one could hear me on the other side. I said bye to Ebony and unlocked my bike. It was ultimately time for tutoring.

I pedaled as hard as I could. We didn't get a specific time to meet or a special place. It made me nervous we didn't have it "set in stone". I could have just told him that I didn't know I was supposed to come at 3:30 or I was in the back of the library. It was all so stupid and reckless. The library was pretty far, about 7 miles. By the time I got there it was 3: 45 and I was drenched in sweat. I wasn't going to show up in front of him like this because I _did_ care what he thought of me. So I sneaked past the man selling "eco friendly" shirts into the library and rushed to the ladies room.

I soaked my face with cool water and rushed some through my hair. At that point I wouldn't have minded a shower in the library. The problem was my shirt smelled ridiculously _horrid_ at that point. I mentally reminded myself to bring an extra shirt next time. I thankfully remembered the man selling shirts right outside the library. I shuffled my way back outside and asked him if I could get a free shirt. He shook his head and told me it was seven dollars or a social plant-a-tree get together. I pleaded him for a free shirt but I ended up having to go to Centray Park this Sunday to plant a tree. I sprinted back into the restroom making sure there was no sight of Chris.

As I squeezed through the shirt I observed the size was too small. I shrugged. I wasn't going to run out there again because the librarian would think I was planning to bomb the building. I finally made my way out of the restroom and dragged my backpack upstairs. I set down my bag on a spacious table and started working on math homework. It was four o'clock and I looked around for a sign of Chris. But I had no luck.

Fifteen minutes later I saw Chris saunter in with a gray tee and a book bag lazily laying across his chest. He looked around beaming while I began to walk down the stairs. Chris looked at me surprised and delighted while he cocked one mysterious eyebrow up. I smiled evenly but underneath I was screaming. My arms were shaking and goose bumps raised across my legs. Chris stride up the stairs to my level. He came unusually close to me but I didn't want to look chicken.

I stood my ground while he started to hum near my face, "I didn't think you would show. I thought I was going to come and stalk you." He chuckled but I didn't.

"You mean _stalk_ me. There's a reason why you don't know where I live."

"But I do," he countered. I stepped back so I could breathe. I sort of knew how but I wanted to clarify.

"Did Ebony tell?"

"Of course." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. It was so like her to lie to me for her own safety. I began walking up the stairs to the table.

"Nice shirt," I heard Chris say. I smiled guessing he was just being kind. He looked sincere but he wasn't finished talking, "It really shows your curves."

I eyed him harshly. Maybe I should have just kept my old shirt on. If he smelled how disgusting the shirt was, maybe he would have forgotten about me. But who was I kidding, he was becoming a huge part of my life.

"I _had_ to wear it."

"Really?" he wasn't buying it, "Why did you get it so small? Wasn't there any other size at the store you bought it at?"

"Look the guy in front of the library wasn't being nice, so he gave me a really small one. Okay? Now I would have to go plant a tree on Sunday." I think I over explained, but I didn't need him prying information out of me. He smirked while we both sat down.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well, I have an essay for lung cancer and we're working on the quadratic equation in Algebra." I honestly could say at this point, I was looking forward to the tutoring session.

"Great, so you want to start with math?" He was beginning to lean in and skim through my book and I felt safe with him. It was as if he knew so much more than me, and I liked the feeling I didn't have to be the grown-up anymore.

"Sure," I replied. I looked at him truly smiling for once.

"Let me see…" Chris glanced at the pages and back at me. Then he started looking at my shirt and down to my legs. It seemed as though he had x-ray vision and I didn't like it.

"Yes?" I was beginning to get annoyed. I sensed it was another cheesy line.

"So math..." He stopped to glare into my eyes and began grinning, "Those legs plus that shirt equals a happy Chris." He leaned back in his chair satisfied he had finally got it out. I stood up from my seat immediately and closed my book. I started putting my pencils away.

"You're sick!" I spat at him while I jammed in my binder, "I shouldn't have come here I knew something was going to happen!"

"So, you don't want to do tutoring anymore?" Chris stood up slowly half-smiling, half-concerned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying." I said zipping up my backpack.

"You sure?" Chris said happily. _What a jerk!_

"I've never been so sure in my life!" I practically screamed while I swung my bag over my shoulder. Right then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in close to his body. I struggled to get away at first but his winter fresh aroma stopped me to look at his face. He was smiling staring into my eyes.

Chris's hand brushed a strand of hair off my cheek and it slid ever so lightly past my ear. His thumb rubbed my neck softly while his fingers supported the back of my head. He leaned in closing his eyes. Although my mind said no, I couldn't help myself but let him continue. Then he firmly yet seductively placed our lips together. I could feel him quickly inhale pulling the air from my own lungs. Moist with desire, I let him pull my body in tighter. It felt to right, yet it felt so wrong.


	9. Rejection and Acceptation

**CHAPTER NINE**

I pushed him back trying not to fall back into his arms all over again. Resisting another kiss was difficult in his sexy presence. I looked at his beaming face and I blushed.

"So no more tutoring?" It was all I could say. I had just had my first kiss and my mind was filled with thoughts, that one was just a randomly picked one.

"No more tutoring," Chris replied smiling. I flashed a faint smile, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Listen," my voice cracked. I continued insensitively, "Don't _ever_ touch me again!" I stomped on his foot. He cringed but didn't let out any audible pain.

"You said no more tutoring, so the only other option was a kiss. You just asked for it," He replied defensively.

"You know what you win! You got your kiss, Chris! Just leave me alone now," I gave him another shove before I stormed down the stairs. When I was walking out the doors I didn't bother to look back. I knew he wouldn't dare follow a fuming teenager girl. As I opened my doors on the way out I thought I had saw Allen, but my mind was so fogged with boys, it was probably just my imagination.

I unlocked my bike from the rack and started pedaling home. It was already 4:45 and I wouldn't get home until about 5:00 or so. My parents were expecting before seven, so I think I was in the safe zone. My mind replayed my first kiss with Chris over and over again. The more I thought of it, the more I wanted more. More of his winter fresh breath, his moist lips, and his warm arms around my waist.

I couldn't imagine going home today. I knew I wasn't going to tell anyone except Ebony. Especially not my parents. They would flip out on me. I really didn't know what society's age for a first kiss was but it felt too early, too rushed. I didn't know him and therefore, how could I… like him? Of course he had a gorgeous face, a perfect body, and a smart mouth, but other than that… I didn't even _know_ Chris.

When I got home I checked my cell phone messages. Ebony, Ebony, Ebony, and a text from an unknown number. I opened the text.

_Hey, its allen. wanted 2 no wat you were doing Sunday._

The first reaction was joy. Allen actually took time to find out my number. Then came the disappointment. I remembered I had to go "plant a tree" at Centray Park. I replied telling him the truth, unlike what I would have done with Chris. He texted back:

_I love planting trees 2. can we go together?_

Trying to stay calm, my fingers stumbled over the keys on my phone.

_Sure, that would be great._


	10. Allen's Side

I hate Mr. Calvin. My mind was wandering to Lynnette when he asked me what to substitute 'put in' for. How was I supposed to remember something so irrelevant when all I could think of was her. I replayed her expressions when I finally admitted I would have asked her out. Was she happy, confused, or angry? She had only looked at me once today and I couldn't figure out what she felt, or didn't feel for me. The stress was building up, and the last thing on my mind was another scientific verb. Lynnette must have thought I was stupid because she didn't bother to look at me when I told him I didn't know.

Ever since orientation in sixth grade, she had me. When the kids were introducing themselves, everyone tried to outdo each other's responses. I told them my favorite animal was a liger but she just said dog. When we explained our movies I said _Starsky and Hutch_, she said _The Fifth Element_. When I found out I didn't know the movie, she suddenly seemed interesting out of all her other blandness. Then all of her blandness seemed so significant.

Over the years it only grew stronger and there were plenty of other girls to distract me temporarily. I escaped to Jubilee Park with my friends after school just to get away from her, seeing if she would wear off. I started to begin doing stupid things there and built up a bad reputation. I tried to keep it under wraps at school, so she wouldn't find out what a loser I was. Then I didn't even bother going to school. It didn't stop, it was a never-ending circle of interest.

If only we could take a day to hang out and talk at the park or the movies, then I would know if she was more than a few exciting moments or a dull story. I had a good feeling there was more to her than her good grades and simple nods. I knew there was another side that she wanted to share with me.

But that was out of the question, my friend were impossible to reach under all that ego. They didn't have to target her for me to know they didn't think she was "good material". My friends didn't see the real her. Lynnette's beautiful dark hair, the blush in her cheeks whenever we chatted, those sparkling eyes whenever she laughed, even the dimples in her cheek.

They would never understand. Callan was the only normal one. We've been together from kindergarten when we both wanted to put worms in the girls' backpacks. We both had come a long way. I told him everything about my crush for Lynette. Even though he didn't understand and thought I was crazy, he supported me. Dudes like that don't come often, he's pretty cool like that.

Callan is semi-friends with Ebony. The thing about Ebony was that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She told Callan to put in a good word for her to Ethan. He didn't, but he told me. Anyway, blabbermouth Ebony told him Lynnette would be at the library for tutoring. An opportunity like this wasn't going to pass me up.

I entered the building hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Trying to camouflage I snagged a book for a random stack. I skimmed the tables downstairs then looked up. Right next to the railings upstairs, Lynnette was at a table with that guy I saw at the library. I remembered it was Ebony's crush and I was confused. I didn't trust that guy because it looked like he had a thing for Lynnette.

I kept a my distance staying downstairs. Even though I couldn't hear them I could tell the conversation was getting heated. She started packing up her bag furiously. I knew she was getting her agitated him, and a similar expression was placed on his face too. Just a she was about to leave I saw him grab her. His smile could have been seen even from down here. He was excited but calm, ready but uncertain, but still he smiled. He grinned while he planted a kiss on her heavenly, full lips.


	11. Chris's Side

Lynnette looked amazing in that shirt. She was the shape of a coca cola bottle, with those long bare legs. I remembered the day I saw her in that pink ruffle shirt. That was _nothing_ like today. It was hard not to stare or laugh or press her against my body like I would have done with any of the other girls. I couldn't lose her just yet. I know I had her wrapped around my finger, but it wasn't about that. Lynnette made it hard for me to get near her, to let me do what I do.

It was a game to figure out what she wanted me to do. I liked a challenge, but I needed a reward for getting this far. I guess her in that shirt which showed her beautiful curves was my reward. I just need to get past another checkpoint.

We started picking at her homework when we sat down. But she was too distracting. I picked up on her musical, flowery scent when I came near her. I had to say something, to let her know her actions were appreciated. But that just got her angry. I found it amusing that all the other girls I dated would have loved that and giggled. No, Lynnette wasn't like those girls.

Out of nowhere I saw him there waiting there, the guy at the bookstore. Lynnette's "crush" was here to get alone with her. I didn't trust that stupid middle-schooler. So to tell him to back off I tried to find something reasonable to do. To show him Lynnette was taken.

When she said she didn't want tutoring, I knew it was my chance. I gave her options and now she leaned against the other one; the kiss. Of course she was furious, and she would be even angrier after I did it, but I knew she wouldn't be able to get me out of her head. Some call me cocky, I call it confidence.

I grabbed her with a little more force while she tried to get away. Being at my height I would always have to bend down to the girls' face to kiss. This was perfect. It was like she was made for me to kiss. After her struggle, I could tell that she wanted it too. I caressed her neck and pulled her in so our bodies touched. All I could think of were those lips.

When we kissed I could tell it was her first. That doesn't mean it was any less delightful than I imagined it. I slipped out allowing her to breathe, expecting a full-on punch. Well, after a mean stomp on the foot and a shove I let her go. She looked hilarious trying to be mad at me. After she stormed out I started to pack my bag when that punk Allen came towards me. He looked just as angry as her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He dared to speak to me. I rolled my eyes but I didn't want to give him the pleasure of my attention. That's still confidence.

"Look dude, you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes and all I have to tell you is to back off," I looked up to tell him I was serious, "That girl is mine."

"That girl? Look I have known her so much longer than you—"

"Ohh, we're going to play the dibs game? Okay, if you known her so long, how come she's not with you right now?" I started to raise my voice.

Allen cowered down, "I've been looking for the right time."

I chuckled, "This isn't the right time okay?"

"When is the right time?" I could see the sweat dribble down his head. Just showed how immature he was.

"When I'm dead, kid." I was done with this guy. He had been pushing too hard and sooner or later if he was around me too long, he was going to get hurt. I jogged down the stairs and strode towards the entrance like nothing had happened. After I pushed open the doors to the mediocre sunset I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you running, scared?" Allen challenged.

"That's the last thing I am."

"I know who you are." My brow furrowed. What was he talking about?

"Oh?"

"You're that guy from Jubilee Park." I couldn't help but laugh. That park filled with druggies, whores, and losers. I only hung out there because I was the only one who wasn't drunk all the time and it was the only place I could smoke some pot. I started to search his face for the past times I've been there. Yeah, I did recognize him. He was always skating with his friends or getting high. This particular _Allen_ loved to mess with the girls.

"Huh."

"Yeah that's right. I'll tell Lynnette you go there. She'll hate you." There were so many things wrong with that sentence.

"How are you going to tell her without getting yourself in trouble?" I smirked.

"I'll tell her my friend saw you." He started raising his voice. It was getting me pumped.

"Well, she could never hate me. I was her first kiss." That's when he charged for me. I stepped aside while he plummeted to the floor. I swung off my bag smiling. I loved a good fight.

I kicked him right in the side of his ribs and took him by the collar to drag him upright. He looked so pathetic I had to laugh. When he was on his feet again I let go and punched him right in the eye. Then he swung blindly at me. Allen hit my stomach and kicked me in the shin. I grunted, but compared to his shrilly groans mine was masculine.

I was angry and sore, it was time to put this kid out. I finally punched him right up into the bottom of his chin and kicked him right in the stomach. He timbered into the planter while I brushed off my shoulders. I picked up my bag and began walking home sweet home.


	12. Investigation

I told my mom I was going to plant a tree at Centray Park. When I informed her I was going alone she was surprisingly okay with it. But I wasn't going alone, I was going with Allen. One day with no Chris. Someone who would sweep me off my feet and make me forget all about him. I tried to forget about him Friday night but there was no escaping his magical features or his calming voice.

Ebony and I were going on another girl day, hopefully with no interruptions of guys. We got a ride from my dad to Centray Park to investigate the scene. Right before we got out of the car he gave us the "no talking to strangers speech" and I kind of wished he had reminded me the day I met Chris. Soon after a peck on the cheek, he was off.

Centray Park was filled with fresh air and lush green grass with bright flowers surrounding the main building. Ebony and I plumped onto a blue table and swung our bags on the seat. She had barely looked at me once we picked her up and didn't say a word other than "hello", "thanks", or "goodbye". It felt awkward she wasn't being bubbly. Ebony stared at me and I felt out of place.

"What?" I said annoyed of the silence.

Suddenly she took out all the books I read about paranormal romances and set them on the table. Ebony was trying to make the point she was dead serious about something when she smacked the covers on the table individually.

I tried to approach her lightly, "So, we're going to be reading?"

"Yes," she replied flatly.

"Why?" I wasn't really happy I was going to spend reading at the park when there was so much other stuff to talk about. Like Chris. Or Allen, Allen too.

"We're figuring out what Chris is." She didn't need to explain further, I knew exactly what she meant.

"You're kidding right? Just because he's hot and rebellious doesn't mean he's a creature."

"But that's exactly what it means!"

"You're being ridiculous!" I was getting frustrated. Ebony was being childish while she seemed totally serious. It was bothering because she usually would have a light tone about most things.

"Fine, we'll do it for fun okay?" Ebony suggested cracking a weak smile. _At least she smiled_.

"Sure." I answered smiling back. I picked a random book and started flipping pages. Another werewolf book, I chuckled because I felt as though I was so over this stuff. Now that something more exciting was happening outside of these stories I felt stupid for looking back on them.

It was the usual werewolf story. Warm skin, mysteriously disappearing during full moons, loyal, and hangs out with a pack of people. Other than the warm skin, loyalty, and never seeing him on a full moon, Chris couldn't really be considered to be a werewolf unless the stories were wrong.

As I set the book down I picked up another. Vampires. They were considered fair skinned, can't go out in light, uncontrollable thirst for blood, old-fashioned, and never wanted a close relationship. He was _not_ a vampire.

Lastly, I picked up the fallen angel book. Rebellious, dark eyes, warm skin, dark hair, scar on the back, and very flirty. It was eerily similar to Chris. I shut the book immediately and rubbed my temples. What happened if I did find a scar on his back? When could I get his shirt off? It sounded so wrong I laughed aloud.

Ebony looked up from her work, "What?" she said concerned.

"This is stupid. Why would he be a creature?"

"It's just for fun Lynnette. If you don't want to do it anymore it's fine." Ebony replied annoyed while slipping the books back into the bag. I had to tell her my thoughts.

"What if Chris was a fallen angel?" The moment my words hit the air they sounded stupid.

Ebony was obviously interested, "You think?"

"No, no I don't think. That's why he's not a fallen angel. It's just stupid."

"No, it's not stupid," Ebony looked up into space giving it thought, "Check, check, check! Yup, Chris is a fallen angel!" As ridiculous as it sounded I felt every word was true. His figure, characteristics, and sentences contributed as proof.

"Now to get his shirt off," Ebony smirked. Even though I rolled my eyes I could see it now. The perfect creases beveled into his chest that invited me in. Of course I have never _seen_ it, but my imagination was running wild with all this talk of mystical creatures.

"When can we?" I moaned eagerly.

"You can either seduce him or invite him to the beach. I prefer—"

"I know what you prefer Ebony."

"And you'd tell me everything right?"

"But I'm not!" Seducing wasn't one of my natural features. Falling under Chris's spell was one of my features. Then I remembered Allen. It wasn't as if I was losing feelings for him, but Chris was stealing them. Once I saw Allen tomorrow it would hopefully all change. When I say hopefully though, I don't know if I mean it. The way I feel around Chris isn't like Allen.

With Chris I feel vulnerable so I always have to have some guard up. Somehow he manages to break it down. Allen makes me feel special when he glances at me. When he talks, his speech get all mashed up before my brain gets a chance to decipher it. I guess I was vulnerable. Overall, Chris was sexy and Allen was everything else. So… Allen is better, right?

"Alright. We're going to the beach…"

"Today!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Today?" I repeated. On such short notice… Chris could make it.

"Parents?" I hesitated.

"I'll borrow your bathing suit. They're fine with everything. Like extra _study time_." She persuaded. Like I said, a natural liar.

"Okay, _study buddy_." Except I wasn't worried about her parents, more like mine. My dad would probably stay the whole time unless I brought more people. He has guns, he can use them on anyone. Especially boys.

"Are we inviting more people?" I suggested more than asked.

Ebony responded with a pout, "More people?"

"C'mon, we can only get away with so much."

"Fine, you call Chris and I'll call Mil, Kiera, and Beatrice," she said while she took out her phone.

"I don't have his number." Ebony's jaw dropped accusing me.

"What. The. Heck. Lynnette, you have a ghost tutor?"

I rolled my eyes even though she was already heated, "Sorry, I didn't know I would be calling him again."

"Sh'yeah right," she huffed, "Don't worry, I have his number." This time, my jaw dropped.

She clarified further, "Look, you know I'm good at these things."

"Do I _want_ to know how?"

"Eh, it's a long story." Which usually meant no.

"I'll call them, you call him." I told her.

"No-oo. _You_ are calling him. He would say no to me." Ebony rarely speaks the truth, but this time she broke habits. I hastily took her phone away while I slid my phone to her hand. I pressed "C" on the phone and he was the first name. Reluctant, I pressed call.

Two agonizing rings until he answered like he was just beat up, "Hullo?"

"Umm, is this Chris?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Lynnette." Then followed an awkward pause.

His voice piqued, "You just couldn't resist, huh?" As much as I wanted to say no, I needed him to cooperate right now.

"Yeah, you're all that's on my mind." I rolled my eyes when I said it, but it sounded sincere.

Chris chuckled darkly, "Yup, I knew it," So cocky! He continued, "So want to meet up today?" Maybe he could read minds through the telephone.

"Sure. How about Sunset Beach?"

"Ohh, Sunset Beach? Are we going to do anything… Sexy? Should I bring my clothes or leave them at home?"

I couldn't help myself, "Oh c'mon not _that_."

"I guessed," Chris chortled, "What time?" I immediately glanced at Ebony. She held up five fingers.

"How about five?"

"Great. I'll see you then, _Lynnette_." Again just like butter. I hung up while I felt my cheeks burn

"So are they coming?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to stand him up, or cancel.

"Only Mil."

"_Only_ Mil?"

"Hey! Look, it's not my fault."

I knew she was right, but I was still worried what my dad would say…


End file.
